Supernatural
by suzume saezuri
Summary: [Last Chap is Up!] BTS![KookGi] Tentang Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja tertarik dengan sesuatu yang berbau mistis. Thank You :D
1. Supernatural

Supernatural

© Suzume Saezuri

Genre : Supernatural, Romance

BTS | Boys Love | T | Ficlet | OOC

Typos. DLDR _**You Were Warned!**_

 _Tentang Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja tertarik dengan sesuatu yang berbau mistis_

* * *

 **Story:**

Akhir-akhir ini salah satu member Bangtan yang kelewat aktif senang dengan sesuatu yang disebut dengan hantu atau arwah. Katanya asyik jika bisa melihat dan juga bercakap dengan mereka. Jadi jangan heran apabila menemui aliennya Bangtan tiba-tiba melambai dengan riangnya ke pojok ruangan yang tak ada seorang pun di sana.

Seperti sekarang ini, si alien 4 dimensi itu tengah melambai dan juga menyapa sosok yang ada di pojok kamar _dorm_ -nya. Yoongi yang ada keperluan dengan Jungkook berhenti sejenak memandang ke arah Taehyung. "Ah, kau juga dapat melihatnya?" ujar Yoongi setengah tak percaya dengan kemampuan Taehyung.

"Hah? Melihat apa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Yah, sosok yang juga melambai padamu itu." Jawab Yoongi agak ragu.

Taehyung diam sejenak memproses perkataan Yoongi. Matanya masih menatap Yoongi sembari berpikir. Lalu, salah satu alis itu terangkat dan perlahan wajah tampan itu memunculkan senyuman senang. " _Hyung_ , kau dapat melihatnya?!" Taehyung menghamipri _hyung_ -nya itu dan menepuk pelan pundak Yoongi dengan wajah berseri. Yoongi hanya bengong dengan perlakuan Taehyung. "Aku kira kau bisa melihatnya," gumam Yoongi pelan.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tak pernah menceritakannya? Bahkan kita sudah bersama selama 3 tahun lebih, dan kau tak memberi tahuku mengenai hal yang luar bisa ini?!" Cerocos Taehyung yang merasa kalau Yoongi itu masih menyimpan banyak rahasia.

"Ah, dia perempuan atau laki-laki _hyung_?" Lanjutnya masih dengan antusias, kini dia melompat-lompat kegirangan dan berpikir akhirnya ada yang bisa menjadi perantara antara dunianya dan dunia yang lainnya.

"Kukira kau bisa melihatnya," ucap Yoongi agak kecewa karena tak sengaja membeberkan rahasianya itu.

"Inginnya sih begitu _hyung_ , tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Takdir berkata lain," Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Jadi perempuan atau laki-laki?" lanjutnya kembali antusias.

"Perempuan, dan dia fansku omong-omong," jawab Yoongi yang langsung meninggalkan kamar itu sebelum Taehyung membombardirnya dengan sejumlah pertanyaan yang memusingkannya.

0-0

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Taehyung selalu mendatangi Yoongi dan selalu berada di dekat Yoongi sekadar untuk bertanya apa hantu kemarin masih mengikutinya apa tidak? Dan sesekali juga dia membelalakkan matanya ketika Yoongi mendeskripsikan bagaimana wajah hantu yang ada di pojok ruang rias atau di atas panggung.

Dan saat berada di _dorm_ , Taehyung memilih untuk duduk bersila menghadap pojok kamarnya yang kemarin kata Yoongi ada fansnya yang berupa hantu di sana. Mengobrol dan tertawa riang, seolah dia juga dapat mendengar jawaban dari sang hantu.

Member lain yang lewat hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Taehyung. Tak ada yang mengetahui tentang perihal bahwa Yoongi punya kemampuan supernatural. Hanya Yoongi, Taehyung dan juga Jungkook yang kemarin baru saja diberitahu Taehyung yang tahu.

Jungkook hanya memutar malas kedua matanya mendengar penjelasan tentang Yoongi yang dapat melihat makhluk halus. Dia jengah dengan Taehyung yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Yoongi sehingga dirinya merasa tersisihkan. Cemburu? Ya, mungkin saja.

Taehyung tak menangkap hawa tak bersahabat dari Jungkook, jadi dia tetap bersikap biasa dan mengajak sang _maknae_ tersebut untuk berbicara dengan hantu itu.

"Ya, Jungkook? Tidakkah kau menyapa fans Bangtan ini?" Tanya Taehyung yang menunjuk pojok yang disinyalir ada keberadaan hantu itu.

Jungkook menggumam pelan (sebenarnya memaki) lalu menjawab sekenanya. "Ya, bukankah dia fansnya Suga _hyung_?" Lalu, _maknae_ itu memejamkan matanya. Dia terlampau lelah hari ini.

"Ya, hantu- _ssi_ , jangan kau ambil hati perkataan si _maknae_ itu, dia mungkin tengah lelah." Ujar Taehyung yang tentu saja di dengar oleh Jungkook yang masih berpura-pura tidur dan merubah posisinya membelakangi Taehyung.

0-0

Baru tengah malam, dan Jungkook merasa tenggorokannya kering, dia ketiduran setelah berpura-pura tidur untuk menghindari ocehan Taehyung. Dengan langkah malas dan gontai, Jungkook menuju ke arah dapur untuk sekadar membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

Merasa kalau dia tak bisa kembali tidur, Jungkook memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah lampu temaram dapur dan melampiaskan amarahnya yang tak kunjung reda terhadap Taehyung. "Ya, V _hyung_ , asal kau tahu ya, ini semua gara-gara dirimu, Suga _hyung_ sekarang banyak melakukan _skinship_ denganmu, bahkan kau pun demikian." Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk kursi kosong di hadapannya, seolah dia sedang menghakimi Taehyung.

"Ya, Taehyung _oppa_ tak bersalah bocah tengik."

Tiba-tiba saja, Jungkook mendapat makian balik dari sosok yang tak terlihat. Jungkook mencari asal suara tersebut. Namun, dia tak menemukan seorang pun di dapur. Sedikit merinding, tapi Jungkook masih berusaha mencari sosok yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Di depanmu, dasar bocah tengik sialan," ujar sosok tersebut.

Jungkook langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan yang tadi merupakan kursi kosong, dan sekarang, ada sosok gadis berambut cokelat dikepang samping duduk manis memandang sinis ke arah Jungkook.

"Lagi pula itu semua salahmu Jeon!" Lanjutnya masih memandang sinis.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dia pikir dia masih dalam mimpi sehingga dia mencubit keras tangannya sendiri yang ternyata sakit.

"Dasar, apa kau kira kau sedang bermimpi? Tidak!"Gadis itu masih berang dengan Jungkook.

"Kau yang terlalu cemburu Jeon!" Semburnya, tak terima.

"Apa? Aku? Cemburu?" Tanya Jungkook, meremahkan.

"Tentu, apalagi memang? Aku lebih senang kalau Yoongi _oppa_ dengan Taehyung _oppa._ Lagi pula Taehyung _oppa_ itu lebih dewasa, tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti seseorang," gadis itu sengaja menjeda kalimatnya dan melirik ke arah Jungkook yang menatapnya sinis.

"Dan lagi Taehyung _oppa_ jauh lebih mengerti perasaan Yoongi _oppa_ ketimbang kau, Jeon. Terkadang aku merasa kasihan dengan Yoongi _oppa_." Raut gadis itu berubah sendu membayangkan Yoongi yang sedih.

Tangan Jungkook sudah terkepal, ingin melayangkan pukulannya, tapi dia sadar kalau itu percuma. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menatap sinis dan berharap tatapannya bisa membunuh gadis hantu tersebut walaupun ia tahu kalau sang gadis hantu sudah mati.

"Ya! Asal kau-" sebelum Jungkook menyelesaikan perkataannya, sang gadis hantu sudah menyelanya.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yoongi memilihmu." Bersamaan dengan kata terakhir tersebut, gadis tadi menghilang. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya mencerna kata terakhir gadis itu.

"Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Suga _hyung_ memilihku?" Gumamnya setengah tak percaya dan juga bingung. Namun tak lama kemudian semburat merah jambu samar-samar mulai menjalari kedua pipi Jungkook, tak luput gigi kelincinya pun muncul berbarengan dengan senyum kesenangan yang memuncak.

"Suga _hyung_ memilihku?" Gumamnya yang masih tak percaya.

"Ya, aku benar-benar membencimu! Asal kau tahu, hantu sialan." Kali ini Jungkook tiba-tiba memaki gadis tersebut sembari menatap ke arah kursi yang tadi disinggahi gadis tersebut.

"Tapi, terima kasih." Gumamnya pelan, dengan senyum yang tak bisa ia hentikan saat itu.

"Tak masalah, aku hanya ingin kau tidak melukai perasaan Yoongi _oppa_." Gadis itu berkata, hanya suara saja tanpa memunculkan wujudnya.

Jungkook mengangguk mantap meng-iya-kan permintaan gadis hantu tersebut.

* * *

Annyeong~ Suzu's here :D Bagaimana menurut kalian? Saya rada ga yakin pas publish fanfic yang satu ini apa perlu dilanjut?

Terima kasih buat yang selama ini udah membaca fanfic saya yang absurd :D Terima kasih juga yang udah nyempetin review, fave, follow fanfic saya. Thank a bunch guys! :D

Annyeong~


	2. Confused

Confused

© Suzume Saezuri

Main Cast : KookGi, Slight!NamJin

Genre : Romance, Supernatural

BTS | Boys Love | T | Flash Fiction

Typos. DLDR _**You Were Warned!**_

* * *

 **Story:**

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Jungkook merasa beban yang berat di pundaknya mulai tak terasa lagi. Kini, dia dan Taehyung sudah seperti sedia kala, melakukan sesuatu yang memang ingin mereka lakukan. Tak jarang, Jungkook melakukan banyak _skinship_ dengan Taehyung tanpa disadarinya. Mungkin karena Jungkook merasa terlamapu senang dengan pernyataan sang gadis hantu. Hingga melupakan seseorang yang memandangnya sendu.

Sebenarnya sikap Yoongi tak jauh berbeda dengan sikapnya seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, dalam hatinya dia measa sakit. Entahlah, mungkin itu terdengar berlebihan jika kata tersebut datang dari seorang Min Yoongi. Dia mencoba untuk tak mempedulikannya. Iya, dia memang cemburu dengan kedekatan Jungkook dan Taehyung, tapi jikapun dia melarang Jungkook, bukankah dia terdengar seperti mengekang Jungkook? Yoongi tak mau melakukan hal seperti itu, yang baginya itu terdengar kekanak-kanakan.

Kedekatan Jungkook dan Taehyung hari demi hari semakin kompak, dan juga menyenangkan. Mereka melalui hari demi hari dengan senyum yang selalu mengiringi. Yoongi hanya duduk diam mengamati. Kadang Jimin datang menghampiri Yoongi hanya sekadar untuk menyapa. Karena merasa tak ada yang membuatnya senang, Yoongi biasanya menyuruh Jimin untuk menghiburnya. Jimin melakukannya dengan senang hati tentu saja.

Lalu datang pula Hoseok yang katanya akan memberi Yoongi harapan. Yoongi hanya tertawa menanggapi omongan Hoseok. Dan mereka bertiga berakhir dengan kegilaan yang dimulai Hoseok. Dan jauh di sudut ruangan, Jungkook memandang Yoongi dengan kesal.

Ah, _maknae_ satu itu memang gampang sekali cemburu. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

0-0

Keesokan harinya Yoongi mendapati sang _maknae_ bermain dengan Taehyung, Jimin dan juga Hoseok tentu saja dengan banyak _skinship_ di atas panggung. Dia tak habis pikir dengan perbuatan Jungkook. Dia terlampau lelah untuk berkata, dan pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk berbaring menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat dan tidur untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya ketika mereka sudah berada di belakang panggung.

Dan ketika sampai di _dorm_ , Yoongi langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk kembali tidur tanpa mempedulikan perutnya yang mengaung minta diisi.

0-0

"Hey, tidakkah kau merasa kalau Suga terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Seokjin pada Namjoon yang tengah menyantap kudapan tengah malamnya.

"Aku rasa tidak," jawabnya singkat sembari menyambar cangkir berisi kopinya.

"Kalau Kook- _ie_?" Seokjin kembali bertanya menatap Namjoon dengan binar penuh harap agar jawaban yang diberikan Namjoon sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Namjoon berdehem pelan, menyeruput kembali kopinya yang tinggal separo. Digaruknya surainya yang tak gatal sama sekali, berpikir sejenak menebak jawaban apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu.

"Sedikit kurasa," Jawabnya agak tak yakin. Seokjin masih menatapnya, menunggu kalimat lain yang akan keluar dari bibir Namjoon.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tak mendapati Jungkook- _ie_ mencari Suga _hyung_. Kurasa itu aneh." Ujarnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Suga _hyung_ dan Jungkook- _ie_." Lanjutnya menerawang kembali kegiataan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya! Aku juga berpikir demikian." Seokjin sedikit memekik girang. Matanya berbinar senang. Sedangkan Namjoon menghela nafas lega.

"Apa aku harus bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Kook- _ie_?" Tanyanya lagi, kali ini Namjoon memberi solusi tanpa lama memikirkannya, dan dia yakin ini yang terbaik.

"Aku rasa tak perlu, biarlah mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Lagipula Jungkook- _ie_ sudah dewasa sekarang."

"Kau benar," Seokjin merasa puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Namjoon dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya untuk kembali tidur. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih menikmati kudapannya.

* * *

Annyeong~ Maaf saya tahu ini tambah aneh. Maafkan saya T^T di sini ada slight NamJin-nya juga XD

Terima kasih buat yang udah membaca fanfic aneh ini :D

Terima kasih juga yang udah nyempetin review, fave, follow fanfic saya.

See Ya~


	3. Jealous

Jealous

© Suzume Saezuri

Main Cast: KookGi

Genre: Romance

BTS | Boys Love | T | Ficlet

Typos. DLDR _**You Were Warned!**_

* * *

 **Story:**

Jungkook benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Yoongi yang tak biasanya itu. Pasalnya, akhir-akhir ini Jungkook merasa kalau Yoongi tengah menghindar darinya, dan itu membuat Jungkook kesal setengah mati. Tidak hanya itu, dia merasa kalau Yoongi akhir-akhir ini juga dekat dengan Jimin dan juga Hoseok. Ya, seharusnya wajar saja, tapi ini kelewat wajar menurut Jungkook. Dia benar-benar kesal.

Dan Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk sedikit membalas Yoongi. Sedikit kekanakan memang, tapi Jungkook pikir itu tak apa. Selama dia tak melewati batas, dan dia juga ingin melihat reaksi Yoongi.

Jungkook pun memperbanyak _skinship_ -nya dengan _maknae_ _line_ dan juga Hoseok. Sesekali dia juga melakukan _skinship_ dengan Seokjin yang berakhir dengan _glare_ mematikan dari Namjoon. Tapi Jungkook tak kapok melakukannya, dan dia sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Yoongi yang tak peduli seperti biasa. Kadang terlintas dalam benak Jungkook kalau sebenarnya gadis hantu tersebut tidaklah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, maksudnya Yoongi tidak benar-benar memilihnya.

Ingin sekali Jungkook bertanya mengenai perihal itu langsung pada Yoongi, tapi ketika dia mencari Yoongi, dia tak melihatnya. Sekalipun melihatnya, Yoongi tengah terlelap, dan Jungkook tak mau mengganggunya. Jikapun melihat Yoongi yang tengah duduk sendiri, ketika dirinya menghampiri, Yoongi seketika itu bangkit dan menguap lebar, entah disengaja atau tidak, tapi Jungkook pikir kalau Yoongi sengaja melakukannya. Pada akhirnya Jungkook tak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Yoongi, dan itu hampir seminggu.

Jungkook mengerang frustasi. Dia mengacak rambutnya. Dia sudah tak tahan dengan diamnya Yoongi, dia harus berbicara empat mata dengan Yoongi sesegera mungkin. Harus.

0-0

Hari ini Jungkook benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Yah meskipun dia ikut bersenang-senang dengan _maknae_ _line_ dan Hosoek, tetap saja dia masih memikirkan Yoongi.

Rencananya, malam ini Jungkook ingin mengajak bicara Yoongi. Dia terjaga sembari membaca komik milik Taehyung. Taehyung dan Jimin sudah tertidur pulas. Pun dengan Hoseok dan Namjoon juga Seokjin. Yoongi? Entahlah, Jungkook pikir dia sudah tidur.

Tapi ketika dia pergi ke dapur, dia melihat sosok bersurai _dirty blonde_ yang amat dia rindukan. Jungkook benar-benar merindukan _hyung_ -nya yang satu itu.

" _Hyung_ ," Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Yoongi sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Jungkook. Tapi dia kembali tak peduli dan memakan ramennya kembali.

Jungkook duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang masih terlihat asyik dengan ramennya.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya kita harus bicara," lanjutnya yang hanya mendapat tatapan dingin Yoongi.

"Aku lapar, biarkan aku menghabiskan ramenku dulu," ucapnya sedikit ketus tanpa memandang Jungkook sedikitpun. Jungkook meringis, mengangguk pelan sembari menunggu Yoongi yang menyantap ramennya.

Suasananya terasa canggung bagi Jungkook. Mulutnya sudah ingin membuka percakapan, tapi langkah Yoongi membuatnya mengurungkan pertanyaannya. Matanya mengikuti langkah Yoongi yang membuang cup ramennya dan juga membasuh tangannya.

Lalu, sosok itu kembali duduk di hadapan Jungkook, tangannya menyangga kepalanya menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan biasanya. Malas, tanpa ada minta.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya, berdehem pelan sebelum berkata. Entahlah, dia merasa ini menegangkan. " _Hyung_ , kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku?"

Yoongi menyernyitkan alisnya, memandang heran pada Jungkook.

"Huh? Aku tak merasa sedang menghindarimu,"

"Lalu kenapa kau susah sekali ditemui? Bahkan fakta kita satu panggung pun tak memudahkanku melihat dirimu? Kau tak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu _hyung_?!" Emosinya mulai tak terkendali, dia benar-benar merindukan sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggumu, itu saja." Jawab Yoongi, kali ini tatapannya tak lagi fokus pada Jungkook. Sepertinya lantai dapur lebih menarik daripada Jungkook.

Jungkook beranjak dari kursinya menarik Yoongi untuk berdiri dan memeluknya dengan erat, seolah jika dia melepaskan pelukan itu, Yoongi akan benar-benar pergi darinya. Dan Yoongi membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat. Dia menyamankan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Jungkook, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya aku cemburu asal kau tahu," gumamnya lirih, sangat.

Andai posisi mereka tak seperti ini, Jungkook pasti tak mendengar perkataan Yoongi yang terlampau lirih itu. Jungkook mengusak surai selembut sutra itu pelan.

"Seharusnya kau jujur dengan perasaanmu sejak awal _hyung_ , pasti kejadiannya tak seperti ini. Lagipula kau boleh melarangku untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan V _hyung_ atau yang lainnya, aku tak mempermasalahkannya _hyungie_." Jungkook mengusap pelan punggung Yoongi.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya, menatap dalam manik Jungkook, menyelaminya. "Sebenarnya inginku begitu, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku juga tak ingin terlalu mengekangmu, itu hakmu dan kau masih muda tak seharunya aku mengatur hidupmu, jadi aku membiarkanmu,"

"Lagipula, aku percaya padamu," lanjutnya, dan kembali memeluk Jungkook dengan pipi yang merona merah bagaikan bunga sakura yang mekar di atas pipi seputih salju milik Yoongi. Jungkook benar-benar tak menyangka dengan jawaban Yoongi, dan dia merasa kalau dirinya belumlah dewasa seutuhnya dengan sifatnya yang masih kekanakan. Dia merasa seperti orang yang jahat. Sungguh dia merasa bersalah pada Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Jungkook mengecup pelan puncak kepala Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujarnya sekali lagi, kali ini mereka saling tatap menatap dengan jarak yang amat dekat. Binar kedua manik masing-masing terpancar kebahagian yang terpendam. Sungguh, Jungkook merasa amat bersalah ketika menyelami manik Yoongi.

Inginnya Jungkook merapal maaf lagi, belum sempat kata itu keluar, Yoongi telah mencuri kecupan singkat di sudut bibir milik Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa pelan, lalu Jungkook menangkup pipi Yoongi yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Jungkook pun mencium bibir yang bagaikan ekstasi baginya itu. Benar-benar memabukkan dan juga membuatnya ingin terus merasakannya.

Jungkook mulai melumat bibir merah tersebut dengan rakus. Yoongi hanya pasrah, rasanya dia seperti meleleh, kaki-kakinya perlahan mulai tak mampu menopang tubuhnya, dia pun berpegangan pada kemeja depan milik Jungkook yang masih melumat bibirnya.

"Akh"

Jungkook menggigit pelan bibir itu hingga katupnya membuka, membuat lidahnya masuk mengeksplor rongga mulut Yoongi. Yoongi terengah. Dia benar-benar meleleh, kakinya sudah tak dapat menopangnya, andai tangan Jungkook tak melilit pinggangya, sudah dapat dipastikan Yoongi akan jatuh.

Tangan Yoongi memukul pelan dada bidang Jungkook. Yoongi sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen dan juga tenaganya. Dengan tak rela Jungkook melepas pagutannya. Lalu memandang Yoongi yang sudah berantakan dibuatnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu."

" _Nado_ ," balasnya singkat.

* * *

Hahaha Annyeong~

Maaf ya lama updatenya :,D dan saya tahu ceritanya makin gaje ;;-;; Btw, ini tamat ya :p

Seperti biasa, makasih buat yang udah baca fanfic saya, makasih juga yang udah follow, fave dan juga review. Makasih banyak :

See Ya~

* * *

Special Thanks To:

BabySugarSeoltang, grayesoul, IchaPJY, LeeBaekhee, minyoonlovers, Missright38, mysuga, Paula754, SugaRin2109, vtan368


End file.
